The Origin of Dorkus Aurelius - The Beginning
by PumpkinQueen13
Summary: Dorkus' primary goal wasn't originally to destroy Sheen. Here is where you will come to know the man that is Dorkus Aurelius and how he started off before becoming Royal Adviser to the Zeenuian Emperor. Pre-Planet Sheen era; OCs will be involved. Ratings are subject to change throughout the course of the story. R & R!
1. Introduction

_Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Dorkus Aurelius, Royal Adviser to the Zeenuian Emperor; my current goal is to rid Zeenu of the meddlesome and impetuous alien, Sheen, who has stolen everything I've worked for. I am deemed an idiot, a coward, and an evil monster by those who don't know me or my story._

_Before Sheen arrived, I was at the top of my game and was deemed a hero in the Emperor's and the Zeenuians' eyes. I've never intended to harm anyone or anything unless they are deserving of their punishment; by my Emperor's command, I carried out the punishment, even if they are sentenced to death. I carried the title of "Warrior-Executioner," where my skills as a warrior as well as carrying out the executions were combined into one lethal force that was Yours Truly._

_Before my rise to power, I was but a lowly servant to the Emperor as well as to the previous Head Adviser who went under the name of Krod. By this time, I was an escapee from my home, my Hell, the Hell that is the Soruan Tribe, where I am called a coward by my own father; if I can call him that._

_Despite my hatred towards my father and his thinking of my supposed cowardice, I am still considered a prince; nicknamed "The Lucky Prince" by the other Soruas._

**_My name is Prince Drakus Aurelius, Soruan Prince, and youngest son to Lord Titus and Lady Isra Aurelius; my story begins in the Soruan Tribe; my Hell._**


	2. The Soruan Tribe

**A Sorua is a species of Zeenuian that I've created specifically for Dorkus and his kin. **

**Titus Aurelius is Dorkus' OC Father and Palokus is the older brother OC.**

**"Isra" is a fan name that I've created specifically for Dorkus' mentioned yet unseen mother in Planet Sheen**

* * *

**The Soruan Tribe**

On the opposite side of the planet Zeenu laid a plethora of tribal huts where the legendary Soruas dwelled. These tribal huts were not really "huts," rather buildings made from stone and rock. Because it was simpler to name, the term for the dwellings were called "huts," and not "houses."

Despite the structure, they were not at all extravagant, for they liked to keep things simple…at least a majority of them did. The Soruas' exalted leader and Tribal Lord dwelled in what was known as the "Grand Hut." It wasn't a palace, per se, but it was made from minerals other than rock and stone which made it appear more extravagant; the unknown minerals were the main things that made the Grand Hut more durable to the planet's harsh weather conditions.

Long before they were known as "Soruas," they were known as "Koratians," the citizens of the now-diminished planet, Korat. Korat was home to the Koratians, who displayed vast intelligence, immense strength, and great physical and mental endurance to a majority of the pain. Only a selected few were deemed the strongest and thus became leaders.

Nearly half of Korat's population worshipped a dark god called Auros. The other part of the population further separated themselves from the Auros followers by indulging in healing magic to further strengthen their healing capabilities; some of the healers in turn became doctors.

The Koratians who worshipped Auros took a part of his name as a second name and called themselves "Aurelius" which means "follower of Auros." By the time Korat was destroyed, most of the Aureliuses perished during the planet's destruction, consumed by Auros' darkness because he felt that their time was up, or disappeared off the face of the planet, never to be seen or heard from again. Only a selected group of Koratians from both sides of the planet escaped with their families and relocated elsewhere.

What ever happened to Auros? The dark god took residence within a piece of weaponry, a scythe to be more precise, and whoever wielded the Scythe of Auros, as it was called, granted its wielder vast dark powers beyond their wildest imagination.

The current wielder of the Scythe of Auros was Lord Titus Aurelius, or "Lord Aurelius" as he would prefer the Soruas to refer to him as, the current Soruan Tribal Lord. He and his wife, Isra, ruled and maintained command over their people for well over one-hundred years when the tribes became a unity.

Years after the union of the tribes, Isra bore Titus their first-born son, Prince Palokus, the heir to the Soruan Tribe. Since Palokus' birth, Titus had shown great pride in him, for Palokus was destined to lord over their tribe with a fierce hand and was already undergoing training at his current age of two.

It wasn't long after Palokus' first birthday did Isra become pregnant again with another son; the prince who would eventually consider his home Hell; the prince who had proven everyone else wrong; the prince who would fall and rise back up to power; the prince called Drakus Aurelius.


	3. The Soruan Prince

_Mid-day, October 4, 1883, Grand Hut_

"All medics escort Lady Aurelius to the medical hut, viasýni̱!"

"What about Prince Palokus?!"

"Escort him to his chamber and someone alert Lord Titus!"

"Nai kyría mou!"

The grand hut was in frenzy when shouts of pain came from within Titus and Isra's shared chamber. Before all that started, Isra was spending time with her oldest son, Palokus, who was in the room with her when she felt painful contractions coming from within her swollen stomach.

"Mama!" Was the yell that came from the young heir when he saw his mother fall to the ground, holding onto her stomach, her face scrunched up, a physical indication that she was in extreme pain. Palokus' cry was what brought the Soruan Medics' attention and they immediately rushed into the main chamber where all the frenzy started.

An older female Soruan Medic was the one that was instructing the other medics to take Isra to the medical hut and to take the scared and confused prince elsewhere, preferably away from all the stampeding.

When they managed to get Isra to lie on her back, she noticed that Palokus was not in the room. "W…Where is…my son…?" She asked, sweat beads starting to form on her light green skin, she didn't want to feel more stressed out not knowing where her son was.

"Not to worry, milady, we've taken him back to his chamber; one of us is getting your husband now as we speak, just please hang on."

Knowing Palokus, he wouldn't manage to stay in his room for as long as this would take; that thought made Isra giggle a little before another contraction hit her. "G…go!" She commanded and the medics placed her on a makeshift stretcher and hurried out of the main chamber.

* * *

Watching from around the corner of his chamber, Palokus' eyes started to water up when he saw his mother being taken away by the others. He sniffed as he rubbed his eyes with his arm, knowing that his father wouldn't want to see him like that. He couldn't really help it as another wave of sadness hit the young Sorua and he started to cry again.

"Mama…"

Heavy footsteps were heard from the end of the hallway as Palokus curled up into a little ball, continuing to cry for his mother.

"Palokus…" A booming voice called out to him, making him look up and see the towering intimidating figure that was his father, Lord Titus Aurelius, who was adorned in his black cloak and cape, holding the Scythe of Auros in his right hand, his violet eyes looking towards his weeping son.

"Papa!" Palokus wailed and ran over to Titus' outstretched left hand.

"Up we go, my boy." Titus said as he slowly picked him up and held him to his chest where Palokus continued to cry. "No more tears, Palokus, Mama will be fine and all will be well." He assured his son.

Palokus sniffed again and looked up at his father, "Mama?" He asked as he pointed in the direction the medics took off with his mother.

"I know you want to see your mother, let's g—"

"Lord Titus!"

Titus stopped in his tracks when he saw a Soruan Medic head towards them. When the medic finally reached them, he bowed low before them. "What is it, Medic?"

"Your wife, milord. She's given birth to another son." The medic answered him as he straightened himself up.

Upon hearing that, Titus knew there was a problem and rushed down the hallway with Palokus in his arm and the medic following not too far behind them. A normal gestation period for Soruan females was one year, and she had informed him the night before that she was 10 months along. It would be a rarity that any Soruan female would give birth prior to the full period, rarer still with the infant surviving said premature birth. Thus far, no premature infant survived after a couple of hours after their birth.

Titus knew he had to hurry to the medical hut to at least see his youngest son before he died and to comfort his wife.

* * *

**Translations**

_viasýni̱ = _hurry

_Nai kyría mou! = _Yes ma'am!


	4. Drakus

**A/N: Niralua is the name I've created for the Head Soruan Medic that delivers Drakus (or Dorkus, as we all know him as). **

* * *

**Drakus**

_10 minutes earlier…_

It was about five minutes that passed since the medics and Isra departed from the Grand Hut. It thankfully didn't take them long to reach the Medical Hut since Soruas were quick and agile to get to their destination in a given amount of time. As soon as they reached a large spacious room in the Medical Hut, they placed Isra on the bed and backed away, letting their leader take over. "All right, everyone, clear the room! Only one of us needs to be in here!" The Head Medic called to the rest of the medics that were still present in the room. She then remembered something. "Has one of you called for Lord Titus?" She addressed the medics.

"Yes, ma'am, there are currently nine of us present out of the ten." One of the medics responded and soon departed with the rest of them.

The Head Medic exhaled sharply through her nostrils as she went to Isra's side. "Milady. What are your orders?" She asked Isra.

Isra looked at her and smiled. "There is no need for formalities, Nira, but-OW!" Isra cried out when she felt another big contraction hit her and curled up into a ball.

The Head Medic, named Niralua, grasped Isra's legs and pulled them straight, "You can't curl up, like that, milady, you'll injury your unborn child!" Nira insisted as she grabbed for a cloth and proceeded to wipe away the sweat that was furiously dripping down Isra's forehead.

Isra growled in annoyance, she knew what she had to do as she had given birth one other time, but sometimes in cases such as these, she put that aside due to her being in extreme pain. Still in pain, she managed to look at Nira, "P-Prepare the…equipment…I could feel…it switching positions…" she commanded.

* * *

_10 minutes later…_

After what seemed like an eternity, Isra gave birth to her second son, her white robe slightly covered with her blood. As Nira was cleaning off the infant, she noticed that he was smaller than any other infant she had delivered in her line of work. Sighing sadly, she gently picked up the infant, and walked over to Isra to hand him over to her.

"Eínai éna agóri, Laídi̱." Nira announced, trying to sound congratulatory.

Isra looked down at her infant son; he had the same light green complexion that she had, but the facial features of Titus was apparent. Her second son was indeed his father's son if anyone was going to look at him on the basis of appearance. His protruding cheeks-which, for now, stuck out only slightly and wouldn't stick out until much later—and his lowered jaw—also slight—reminded her of Titus. The only thing that was different from his father was his indented nose and his round shaped eyes; traits that he had inherited from her.

"Isn't he beautiful, Nira? He looks just like his father…" Isra cooed as she rubbed her own indented nose with her son's.

Nira jerked her head up whenever Isra addressed her and nodded. "Erm, yes, milady, but…" She paused, not sure if Isra knew that she had given birth too early.

Isra looked up at Nira, who was fidgety, "But what, Nira? Is something wrong?" She asked.

Deciding to tell her leader anyway, she walked over to Isra and sat on what little available space there was on the bed. "It's about your son." She said as she gestured to the infant in Isra's arms.

Isra closed her eyes and sighed heavily. "I know I've given birth two months early than when I'm supposed to…" She murmured sadly and opened her eyes again to look at her youngest son, who was still resting, not bothered by the female Soruas' conversation. "However, he is Titus' son, I know he won't die…" Isra continued as she stroked the tiny bumps on the infant's head.

Nira looked down at the infant and smiled, "If he does, it'll be a miracle…I've seen too many premature infants die in a matter of hours, Isra. It'll be hard on me if yours died like the others." She said and gently placed a hand on the infant's head, being careful not to disturb his slumber.

Moments later, a large shadow loomed over the females. Isra smiled while Nira became startled of her lord's sudden appearance. "Milórdos." Nira addressed Titus, bowing before him.

Titus nodded "Ópo̱s tha í̱tan, Nira." He said. He then looked around for Palokus who had gotten himself out of his grip and was currently missing. "Where is that boy?"

Isra looked towards him and stifled a giggle. "He's closer than you think, dear." She said and pointed to where Palokus was currently; on top of Titus' head.

Titus sighed and reached up to grab Palokus around his middle with his large hand and plucked him off his head to bring him to his eye level. "Why must you do that, Palokus?" He asked Palokus with Palokus grinning from ear to ear.

"Fun!" Palokus giggled and stuck his tongue out slightly.

"Hmph." Titus grumbled.

Nira smiled as she proceeded to leave the room, "I'll leave you three alone, sir." She said and left them alone.

A couple of minutes of silence later, Titus looked to Isra and then to the bundle in her arms. Hesitantly, he moved forward, not knowing what to expect.

"Papa?" Palokus walked up to the bed beside him, wondering what his father was looking at.

Titus picked him up again and gestured his hand to the infant Sorua in Isra's arms. Palokus looked at his mother and then to the bundle in her arms the same was his father had done previously, his navy blue eyes scanning the bundle's frame. Isra smiled at him before moving her arms forward, showing both Palokus and Titus the infant.

Titus tilted his head to the side as he placed his scythe down for a moment. "Has he cried yet?" He asked Isra who was currently watching Palokus stare in awe at his baby brother.

Isra looked up at her husband and shook her head. "I'm afraid not, Titus…he hasn't even cried when Nira cleaned him off…" She said sorrowfully.

"Then it won't be long before he dies…" Titus grumbled, his charcoal colored face filled with the same sadness, knowing of the premature Soruas' fate. He then snapped his fingers and a large cushioned chair seemed to appear out of nowhere which he sat down on. Palokus went over to him and sat on Titus' left knee all the while continuing to look at his baby brother.

Isra continued stroking the infant's head as she sighed sadly. "You know, we shouldn't really think that he'll die. This could be one of the rare occasions that he would survive. He is your son after all…" Isra said and leaned her head back against the bed.

Titus nodded. "True; it would be a miracle if he were to survive at least the day. If not, we could try again…" He said solemnly as he held Palokus in place by his waist.

A moment later, the infant Sorua stirred slightly in Isra's arms, his tiny fingers gently clawing at her gown before falling back to his immobile state. Despite the movement being so slight, Isra smiled with pride and hope. "There could still be a chance."

"Perhaps, but we won't know until later, Isra." Titus said as he continued to stare at his infant son.

Isra smiled at him before closing her eyes. Before she drifted off to sleep, she asked "What should we name him, my love?"

Titus stood up from the chair, continuing to hold onto Palokus, and looked down to the infant who had his eyes slightly opened to where Titus could see his son's own violet eyes seemingly staring back at him.

"**His name…shall be Drakus…**"

* * *

**Translations**

_Eínai éna agóri, Laídi̱_ = It's a boy, milady

_Milórdos_ = Milord

_Ópo̱s tha í̱tan, Nira_ = As you were, Nira


End file.
